Winner or loser year
by Eb.Cw
Summary: Two girls and two guys come back to school and are surprised by the adventures they face and the heartbreaks that take place.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter I really enjoyed this chapter. I will give you some information on some of the characters. Lia: Description: Black as midnight coloured hair, aqua coloured eyes, tanned skin and red as blood coloured lips. Likes: Black lipstick, purple highlights, dark clothes, romance books and movies and mysterious boys. Dislikes: The colour pink and tomatoes Archer: Description: Brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and pink coloured lips. Likes: Clothes that make him look like James Bond, girls who are beautiful, smart and have a sense of humour. Dislikes: Cucumber and the colour orange. Admire: Description: Blonde hair with hit pink highlights, green eyes, pale skin and light pink lips. Likes: Pink tummy tops, skinny jeans, boys and the colour pink. Dislikes: The shade black and beetroot. Declan: Description: Black hair, grey eyes, dark coloured skin and red lips. Likes: The shades black and white, black tops and black jeans. Dislikes: The colour yellow and soup. Chapter 1 Lia's thoughts " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" that was me screaming! I just woke up and my brother is standing in front of me with his face almost touching mine. " Get away you loser" I yelled whilst shoving him backwards sending him flying onto my bedroom floor. " Owww" that was him screaming now. Oh, he just ran out of my bedroom and down the stairs to my mum. Oh well, I need to get ready for school anyway. I don't want some chubby kid in my room while I am getting changed. I amble down the stairs, making my way to the kitchen to make myself a waffle. Uh oh, there is my little brother standing in the doorway, staring right me, with the largest pancake I have ever seen being stuffed into his mouth. I quickly saunter past him, trying not to touch his sticky hands, and snap up a waffle that is lying on the kitchen table. I picked up my bag, swung it over my shoulder and sprinted outside ready to catch the bus. At the bus stop I met up with me bestie Admire. " Hey girl, how was your holidays," I asked her, one hand on my hip. " It was fine, I had to be dragged along with my sister to the fairy princess movie," she explained to me. She sounded really bored! We linked arms and made our way onto the bus. Making our way to the back of the bus, we sat down next to our boyfriends, Declan and Archer. I sat next to Declan and Admire sat down next to Archer. Declan put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I snuggled into him and looked over towards Admire and Archer. Admire was staring into Archer's eyes and every once in a while the kissed each other. Declan and I looked at each other and pretended to puke in our mouths. " Ha ha Lia, not funny," Admire said to me, giving me the evil eye. I turned back to Declan and we kissed. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please give me some ideas for the next chapter of the story. If you are the first one to review I will add you into the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter, I hoped it would be good. Please give me some reviews on how to make my stories better or by just how much you loved the chapter. I better get started into the story, hope you like! Declan's life Another day, another boring school day. Oh, that is apart from the fact that my girlfriend, Lia, is here. She and I are going to hang out this afternoon since we didn't see my much of each other in the holidays. I am going to take her out to the beach and go out for dinner at a fancy restaurant with the money I scavenge from my mother. Anyway, got to get to my first class, English, BORING! Admire's life Oh, Archer is so good looking. He is taking me out somewhere after school, I believe that Declan is doing the same thing for Lia. Oh, I hope she has a good time. I just finished my last class so now I am meeting up with her so we can both go out to our men together. Lia races around the corner and nearly chokes me by how hard her hug is. "Oh I can't wait, I really can't, I wonder what is going to happen, oh I can't wait, what should I wear, oh I can't decide!" "I will decide for you Lia,I already have, I laid something out for you on your bed." "Oh Admire, you are a lifesaver, thank you." "No probs Lia I would do anything for you babe." I really would I am not just saying that. "Anyway, let's go meet the boys," I say and we link arms and walk outside to the smiling faces of Declan and Archer. Archer walks me home after we have said goodbye to Lia and Declan. Once we get go my house I kiss Archer goodbye and walk inside. I already know that he is going to pick me up from my house for the date, so I need to get changed into something really nice. I think I am going to wear my blue gown. I drop my bag onto the floor and quickly run up to my room so my mum doesn't shout at me for just dropping my bag down and not unpacking it. I put on my blue gown and me silver high heels. I then go over to my mirror so I can put on lipstick, eyeshadow and eyeliner. They are the only types of makeup that I like. I put on black eyeliner, blue eyeshadow and red lipstick. Now time to do my hair. I pile it up on top of my head and see how it looks. I reckon I should have to braids leading into a bun on top of my head. After I have done this I eat a small snack, get my midnight blue handbag and go outside, ready to meet Archer. Lia's life Admire definitely has good taste in clothes. She laid out my red sequinned dress and my glittery silver high heels. I pulled my hair back into a light bun and smeared on red lipstick. I grabbed my red handbag off the table and waited outside for Declan. I am not actually wearing the red dress, I packed it, I remembered Declan saying we were going to the beach first then out for dinner so I am wearing my bikini and a wrap dress. Oh here he is, I hop into the red BMW and we drive off. He is wearing a blue shirt and board shorts. Oh he is so handsome. We get to the beach and find a perfect spot to lay down our towels and put our stuff. I take off my wrap dress and lie down on the towel, ready to sunbathe. He takes off his shirt and lies down next to me on his towel. We lie there for 20 minutes, we then get up and go into the water. We splash around and go really far out into the ocean. I put my face under the water and he lifts me back up and I jump onto him. He holds me, then when a large wave comes he drops me into the wave. We laugh and splash around for an hour then go sunbathe again for 40 minutes. During those 40 minutes we lie next to each other holding hands and kissing each other. He kisses my neck and back. I lie there an let him. I turn to face him and he kisses my forehead and my nose several times. He then comes closer in and kisses me on the lips. It just so happens that Admire and Archer are here, at the beach at the same time as us and sees us kissing. Of course Admire has to spoil the moment by coming up behind me and making loud kissing noises and going ewwwwwwwww like a little kid. Because she hasn't kissed at the beach before. Once I turn around to see her she quickly turns to Archer and kisses him. I turn back to Declan, we nod to each other, pack our stuff and leave. Declan drives us to his house so we can get changed for the dinner. I go to the bathroom and get changed there while he goes to his room. Once I am ready he is down the stairs waiting for me. He is wearing a blue top, a black coat that business men wear and black pants that business men also wear. He takes one look at me and his jaw falls open. I don't think I look that nice! I take his arm and he leads me out to the car. "You look really handsome," I say to him. "I don't have any words in my vocabulary of how to describe your beauty, Lia, you look so good," he answers. He opens the door for me and helps me get into the car. He then goes around the front of the car and hops into the drivers seat. We are then off. Whilst at a traffic light, he leans over and kisses me, just as I realise that the people in the car on the right to us is my mum and dad and on the left is his parents. Uh oh, this is not going to end well. He notices that I am looking worried and stops trying to kiss me and asks me what is wrong. I tell him not to look sidewards on either side, just look in front. He asks me why and I say because our parents are next to us in their car, the lights turn green and we speed off. Please read the next chapter guys to find out what happens to Declan, Lia, Admire and Archer. Also please give me reviews or Follow/Favourite because if you don't do these there is no point in making the chapters. 


End file.
